


Stronger Together

by Settlechaos



Category: Spawn - Fandom, sam and twitch - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Money Shot, Rim job, Surprise Kissing, m/m - Freeform, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settlechaos/pseuds/Settlechaos
Summary: Sam and Twitch have had a long career working together. From being partners as police detective to being private eyes they have established a bound that is inseparable. They work well as partners, but even better as lovers.
Relationships: Sam and Twitch
Comments: 1





	Stronger Together

Returning to their office, Sam and Twitch felt like they could finally relax. Sam plopped himself down in his chair behind his desk. Twitch righted a knocked over chair, rested into it, and let out a long exhale. Sam took a bottle of bourbon out his desk with two glasses. He poured out a glass for himself and Twitch. They both silently cheered their glasses and took a long drink.

"So what shall we tell our client about what happened?" Said Twitch as he shook off the shot.

"I doubt she would believe us if we told her the truth," Sam poured himself another glass of bourbon.

"As difficult it would be to tell her that, pretending that we can't find him until he is declared dead would make us look bad."

Sam shrugged and made a dopey smile, “How is that any different then how we are now?”

“Sir, we can’t keep avoiding paying the rent,” Twitch chuckled.

“Well, I guess we could always go back to making porn,” Sam joked.

Twitch laughed again, but his laughter was interrupted with coughing as he choked as his drink went down the wrong tube. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Sam asked as he grabbed Twitched shoulder worried that his friend could be in pain.

After coughing a few more times, Twitch was able to clear his throat, but it still felt very raw and sore. He looked up with tears from the coughing and locked eyes with Sam whose eyes shined with concern. His lips looked so moist and warm he had to lean in and kissed them. 

For a moment Sam couldn’t process what was happening. He just let it happen and it felt good. Their lips touched together in a gentle embrace. However quickly he jerked himself back in shock as what was happening.

“I can’t do this! What about your wife?” said Sam, but he couldn’t hold back from blushing.

Ashamed Twitch pulled back fidgeted with his tie. “I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just that we have been through so much together. It just felt right. I care about you. You’re my best friend. I… I love you. I love my wife too, but it’s a different kind of love. She’s the mother of my children, she has given me the happiest memories of my life, and when I’m with her I can forget all of my worries. But when I’m with you I feel like I can defeat all of my worries. I have been with you through some painful memories and we have built a long career as detectives together that we can be proud of. Do you understand me? The love that I feel for you is unlike any love that I have ever felt before.”

“I don’t know what to say. I uh… feel the same way. I love you too,” Sam replied.

Twitch walked around the desk and they kissed again. This time much more harder. Their lips pressed together and Twitch opened his mouth slightly so that his tongue could pass through to feel around Sam’s tongue. As they kissed Twitch placed his hand on Sam’s crouch and felt his dick underneath his pants. Softly he stroked it as it became hard. Sam’s dick throbbed wanting more as it made a tent in his pants. 

Twitch kept his eyes closed and continued to make out with Sam as he unbuckled Sam's belt and slid his hand into his pants to wrap his fingers around Sam’s dick. This caused Sam to kiss him even harder back. He leaned forward and arched his back as Twitch stroked his cock, rubbing it from the base to the head and back down again. With his other hand he fumbled with his fingers as he unbuttoned his shirt. Sam followed his actions; he slid his pants down his waist.

Once the pants were off Twitched backed off from kissing and lowered his head to Sam’s cock and took it into his mouth. He felt the cock fill his mouth as he stretched his lips wide to take it all in. Lapping his tongue around the shaft he made it slick and wet with his saliva. Moving his head up and down, he sucked harder. Sam’s body shivered begging for more. With his hands he clasped them onto the back of Twitch’s head guiding him. His back arched and his hips thrusted forward. Almost in response to Twitch’s actions, Sam moved his hips rocking forward and back. Twitch was able to keep up by taking the cock deeper and deeper.

Biting his lower lip Sam moaned as his body quivered with ecstasy. It filled every inch of his body and penetrated his mind as it was the most intense feeling of love making. He struggled to control himself as his body responded to Twitch’s mouth. Sam’s hips moved forward begging as Twitch took his dick deep into his mouth, then as he moved back Sam let his hips relax and move back into the seat, but each time his hips did this the office chair inched away. Soon he was on the edge of his seat as Twitch continued to suck his dick. He held onto his desk to stay in the right position as his knees became too weak to stand. With his dick sliding down Twitch's throat he felt his knees become jelly and his feet slid out from underneath him. He quickly turned to the desk to try to catch himself. Twitch quickly got up to help keep him from falling.

“Are you okay, sir?” asked Twitch, his voice panicked as he was out of breath.

“Yeah, I just can’t keep up with you. You’re very good with your mouth,” replied Sam as he shifted his weight on to leaning on the desk. “Just let me get situated.”

“Wait hold on,” Twitch grabbed Sam’s hips and turned him around.

“Hey, wait what are you doing?” Confused Sam resisted at first, but as he realized what Twitch was doing he let him take control. 

With Sam bent over the desk and his legs spread out, Twitch took his pants off and took his dick out. Being short Twitch still had to stand up on his toes to reach Sam’s ass. With some spit and force he eased his cock into Sam’s butt. He struggled to keep his balance as he thrusted his hips forward. He tried to maintain a rhythm, but with every few thrusts he lost his footing or his dick slipped out. He had trouble correctly mounting Sam. Finally he put one hand on Sam’s back and held his dick with the other hand to guide it in and out of Sam’s ass.

“Ouch, stop what you're doing. You're hurting me.” Sam halted.

“What’s wrong sir?” Twitch pulled out.

“I hate to break it to you, but you’re just not a top,” said Sam as he stood up over his friend with a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to please you,” Twitch felt ashamed for himself. 

“It’s okay, just bend over and let me show you how it’s done.”

Twitch bent over the copy machine and Sam pulled his pants down revealing his tight tiny butt. Grabbing both checks Sam opened up Twitch's butt hole, but he didn’t stick his cock in just yet, instead he slid in his tongue. Licking up the rim he lubed up the sphincter. Wrapping his arms around the printer Twitch hugged it tight as he felt the tickle of Sam’s tongue. Once the ass was sopping wet, Sam took his dick and gently eased it into Twitch’s anus.

“Are you ready for this?” Sam asked.

“Yes, please sir,” Twitch begged.

Starting off slow, Sam was careful to not hurt Twitch. He had to give Twitch time for his anus to relax and adjust to his cock. The spit had lubed up his butt just fine and there was very little friction. There was resistance from the anus muscles, but they loosened up as Sam thrusted his cock in and out. Slowly, but surely things opened up and Sam got more rougher. He moved his hips faster and more forcefully. Biting his lower lip Twitch squeezed the copy machine tight as Sam’s cock went deeper and deeper into his ass. Sam breathed loudly like an alligator and sweat poured down his forehead, but he would not let up. He felt no fatigue, only ecstasy as he drove his cock in and out. 

Wrapping his hand around Twitch’s neck Sam pulled him close and planted a kiss on the back of his neck. Sam gently kissed Twitch’s neck a few more times turning his head around until Twitch’s lips met his lips. As they made out Sam continued to fuck Twitch, easing his cock out and then suddenly thrusting it in deep. With one hand he grabbed Twitch’s throbbing cock and stroked it up and down as it pulsated in his hand. With his other hand he rubbed and squeezed Twitch’s nipples. As they kissed Sam moaned loudly and Twitch bit his lip.

“I’m cumming,” Sam grunted.

“I want to feel it on my face,” replied Twitch.

Sam pulled out and Twitch got down on his knees. It didn’t take more than a few strokes before Sam spilled his load all over Twitch’s face. The warm wet cum splattered on his face and poured over his lips.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, two green eyes watched them from outside the window. On the fire escape a dark figure peeked in on them with his large red cape fapping in the wind.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of parody. Sam, Twitch, and Spawn are all characters owned and created by Todd McFarlane. I CJ Kral have no affiliation with Todd McFarlane, nor do I in any profit from this work.


End file.
